ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Other Times, Not So Much
}} O-Chul and Lien discuss their home and their fortunes while a new threat appears overhead. Cast * O-Chul ◀ ▶ * Lien ◀ ▶ * Oona ▶ * Lancer ▶ Transcript Lien: OK, here's one: A magical snow genie pops up and offers you any food you've ever had, right now. What do you ask for? Lien: And don't give me the cop-out answer that you'd send the food to starving orphans instead. O-Chul: I would. Lien: Noted. Answer the question. O-Chul: Kimchi. Lien: There's like 200 types. More specific. O-Chul: One of the spicy ones. Lien: More specific! O-Chul: The gimjang that my aunt made with the women of our village when I was young. Lien: Nice. Lien: For me, there was this booth just a few piers over from ours that made the most amazing dish with rice noodles and peanuts and tumeric fish. Lien: I used to sneak out of the house to meet my friends there when I was a teenager. Lien: You actually ate there once. I'd gotten knocked around in training, and you insisted on walking me home to make sure I was OK. O-Chul: Oh, yes. Yunji was with us. They had a nice seaweed thing. Lien: Right, yeah. Lien: Of course, I don't think any of us have had a meal like that since we fled the city. O-Chul: So many fine citizens died that day, taking pieces of our shared culture with them. Lien: True. Lien: But in this case, the chef made it out with the fleet. She just hasn't been able to get her hands on any decent spices. Lien: That's one of the nice things about having grown up on the waterfront: everyone I knew owned a boat, or knew someone who did. Lien: My whole family got out alive. Both parents, both sisters, a brother-in-law, three nieces, and an 83-year-old grandmother. Lien: And my boyfriend, and his whole family too. Lien: Even his awful aunt, who blames me for the hobgoblin invasion as if I conjured them personally just to put her out. Lien: When you consider that Yunji and everyone else in the Sapphire Guard is dead but I'm alive— Lien: —I think I may be the actual luckiest woman in the world. O-Chul: Many people, in your position of having lost their home and so many friends, would come to the opposite conclusion. Lien: Yeah. But it always seemed weird to me to get mad about things going wrong, as if everything turning out OK was promised to anyone, ever. Lien: There wouldn't need to be paladins if the world was, like, fair. O-Chul: Ah, so your optimism is a direct result of your relentlessly negative view. Lien: Ha ha, I guess so! Oona astride Lancer looks down on the pair from above Lien: The best part about always expecting the world to bite you in the butt is sometimes, you're pleasantly surprised. D&D Context * The creature in the last frame is an Yrthak. They do not have eyes and instead rely on sonar navigation. Trivia * This is the first appearance of Oona and her animal companion, Lancer. Her name would not be revealed until #1036 and her companion's name until #1037. External Links * 1032}} View the comic * 483919}} View the discussion thread Category:O-Chul and Lien Travel to the North Pole to Scout Kraagor's Gate